6 Originels
by KennettBaby
Summary: Et si il y avait 6 Originels au lieu de 5 comme tout le monde dit ? Mais qui cela pourrait bien être ? Histoire centrer sur les Originels, plus sur Kol juste parce que j'adoooore ce personnage et sa famille, dans cette fiction Finn et Kol ne sont pas morts. Couple : Klaroline /Kennett / Kalejah / Mebekah
1. Chapter 1

**_6ème Originel :_**

**Et si ils nous avaient menti ? Et si les originels nous avaient menti ?**

** Et si il y avait 6 originels au lieu de 5 ? Tout est remis en question, mais qui est ce 6 ème originels ?**

** Et ben je vais vous le dire c'est Avalon Mikealson . La sœur des originels, une autre fille. Les mêmes cheveux que Kol, le même visage qu'Elijah mais en fille, les mêmes yeux que Rebekah, le même accent que Niklaus et la même sagesse, gentillesse que Finn .**

** Bref c'était un mix de tout les originels. Mais pourquoi n'avoir jamais parler d'elle, pourquoi ?**

** Toutes les questions ce posent. Pourquoi ne s'être jamais montrer? Pourquoi n'étais telle pas dans les cercueils de Nik comme les autres ? Beaucoup beaucoup de questions sans réponses. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/ Bonsoir :D Je voulais dire merci pour les gentils reviews que vous m'avez laisser ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira alors voila bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas pour laisser des reviews et dite moi ce que vous en penser !

* * *

**_Chapitre_****_ 1 :_**

**Tout commença le jour ou Henrik est mort. Kol et Avalon étaient dans « leurs coin » du village près de la foret, sous un arbre pour être plus précis, un grand arbre, entrain de parler, rigoler, passer du bon temps ensemble, se faire des câlins, des bisous sur la joue.**

**Ils étaient toujours ensemble, très complice, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, impossible de les séparés plus de 5 minutes sans que ils se cherchent mutuellement car ils s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre, cette complicité entre frère et sœur était magique. D'un autre côté on voyait Elijah et sa bien aimée Tatia Petrova, c'était peut être une sale garce, avec un enfant or mariage ( qui était un crime, une honte à l'époque), et aussi une manipulatrice mais on ne pouvait renier sa beauté naturelle, Elijah ne voyait que pour elle. C'est peut être pour cela que Niklaus et Elijah étaient tellement obnubilé par elle, se battait pour elle. Et plus loin on voyait Rebekah avec Finn, elle essayait de le faire bouger, parler, s'amuser. Mais bon ce n'était pas gagner lui qui était comme Avalon, calme, du genre sage, pas vraiment du genre à bouger comme ses frères et sœurs.**

**- « Allez Finn, vient avec moi on va s'amuser un peu ! » **

**- « Rebekah, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire cela ! » **

**« Pff t'est pas marrant Finn ! »**

**Quand tout d'un coup tout le monde entendirent un cri, une silhouette courir, avec plein de sang sur celle-ci. C'était Niklaus. **

**« Aidez- moi, aidez-moi allez chercher mère père vite ! Dépêchez- vous ! » Criait-il**

**On pouvait voir dans ses bras le corps sans vie, recouvert de sang, de morsures et de griffures de son plus jeune frère Henrik. Mickeal et Esther arrivèrent, suivit du reste de la famille Mikealson, et du reste du village, mais trop tard, le jeune Henrik était déjà mort. La suite la plupart d'entre vous la connaissent, le jour d'après ils étaient tous vampires, par un sort de leurs mère qui ne voulait pas les perdre, qui voulait gardé avec elle pour toujours. Mais personne ne savait que Avalon allait être la personne la plus puissante du monde du surnaturel, car comme Nik, elle était une hybride, et en plus de ça elle était sorcière ! Personne n'avait vu cela un vampire enfin un hybride avec des pouvoirs on pouvait dire qu'elle était spéciale, comment cela était possible ? Ceci était tout simplement impossible.**

**Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Toute la famille était des vampires, le massacre commençait. Niklaus et Kol tuaient sans vraiment se soucier de ces personnes. Elijah avait disparu on ne savait pas ou il était passer. Rebekah non plus. Mais contrairement à eux Avalon et Finn n'avaient tué aucune personne, même si ils en avaient terriblement envie. Mais ils ne le firent pas.**

**Avalon voyait Kol se nourrissant d'une pauvre jeune femme. Elle décida d'y aller. Elle pris la jeune femme, la libérant de Kol, et lui ordonna de partir.**

**- « Mais qu'es que tu fous !? » Cria furieux Kol**

**- « Je t'empêche de devenir un montre ! » **

**_- « _Nous en sommes déjà ! »**

**- « Non ! Si on continu comme ça, oui c'est sur on va devenir des monstres ! Mère veut juste que nous restions unis jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle ne veut pas nous PERDRE ! » **

**_« _C'est facile de dire ça. De toute façon tu prends TOUJOURS la défense de Mère ! Normal tu es sa préférée ! Je paris tout ce que tu veux que si elle nous a fait devenir comme ça c'est juste pour toi ! JUSTE POUR TOI ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » Répondit-il avec colère**

**Avalon avait les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues tellement que les paroles de Kol l'avait blessée, il avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.**

**« Tu pense vraiment ça ? Bien je crois que nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire si c'est comme cela. Et bien adieu cher frère. » Dit-elle avec un calme olympique.**

**Avant que Kol ne puisse répondre quelque chose Avalon était déjà parti. Laissant Kol, les mains sur la tête, pleurant de tout son être car il avait blesser la personne qu'il aimait le plus, la personne qui était sa raison d'être. Il l'avait perdu et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.**

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'espère que sa vous a plus dite- moi ce qu'il vous a plus et déplus je lirez toute vos reviews.

Sinon pour la publication des chapitres je pense que ce sera tout les samedis :)


End file.
